The invention relates to a hinge-lid box for cigarettes or the like, comprising a box part, a lid connected pivotably thereto, and a collar which is anchored in the box part and projects out of the same by means of a sub-region, the collar being connected to the lid by material webs and/or material remnants, which can be severed when the lid is opened for the first time.
Hinge-lid boxes for cigarettes or the like consist of a thin cardboard. The collar conventional for this type of pack is, in practice, a separate blank. This necessitates additional material and manufacturing outlay.
Proposals for a single-piece blank, in the case of which the collar is connected to a main blank for the hinge-lid box, have thus already become known.
In the case of a single-piece all-in-one blank, the collar has to be positioned such that, on the one hand, a material-saving is achieved and, on the other hand, the collar can be folded, by machine-specific folding steps, into the position which is appropriate for the pack.